


Prologue: Let's Play

by shk_timeofdeath



Series: Hide And Seek [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Psychological Horror, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shk_timeofdeath/pseuds/shk_timeofdeath
Summary: A psychopath is on the loose. A group of friends is being targetted.Will they be able to find out and catch the culprit is before it's all too late?-Let's go back to what happened a few months ago.





	Prologue: Let's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: May contain triggering contents, horror, gore and characters dying. Read if you're fine with the said stuffs (and a little angst).
> 
> No to Plagiarism, and please do support! If you feel like you may have actually read this already it might be because I posted it on Facebook before.

Ring. Ring.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey there, Jihoon ah.”

 

“Uhh—yes? Who's this?”

 

“Wanna guess?”

 

“No. I'm not in the mood to play games.”

 

“Oh come on.. Just guess.”

 

“No. Bye.”

 

And with that Jihoon ended the call before keeping his phone in his pocket as he went and sat on the couch to continue watching the movie he's watching.

 

Ring! Ring!

 

Now it was their landline phone ringing. Jihoon frowned before getting up and answering the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Why did you hang up on me?” The voice cooed from the other line that Jihoon felt shivers run down his spine.

 

“You again. What do you want?”

 

“I want you to open the door for me, Jihoonie.”

 

“What the fuck.. Stop playing with me!” And with that he hung up again before heading back to his seat while grumbling to himself, but before his butt can even touch the soft couch, the doorbell rang.

 

“It's fucking 1 in the morning..” he whined to himself before proceeding to open the door. “Who is it—Oh hyung. Do you need something?” he asked as he found one of his friend standing infront of him.

 

The red haired guy shook his head before grinning cheekily, “No—I just wanted to crash in and hang for a bit. I don't want to go home yet.”

 

Jihoon raised a brow before crossing his arms over his chest—definitely looking unamused at the older. “Seriously?”

 

“Yes. Seriously. Besides I feel uneasy alone in my place I've been receiving weird calls..” the older stated. The younger just sighed before nodding as he steppesd back and opening the door wider for thr other.

 

And almost immediately, the red head happily made his way in and past Jihoon before plopping himself down on the couch after he saw that there was a movie playing on the tv. “Do you have any snacks we can munch on Ji?”

 

Jihoon only frowned as he closed and lockwd the door before heading and joining the other in the couch. “I do but I won't be getting it for you. You go get it if you want Cheol.” the younger stated that earned him a glare from the other.

 

“That's Cheol ‘hyung’ to you, Jihoon.” and with that Seungcheol stood up and headed straight to the kitchen.

 

Moments later, the two silently sat on the couch watching the movie playing on the tv while eating some chips that Seungvheol got from Jihoon's kitchen.

 

They slowly grew bored of the said movie and just ended up talking to each other, asking each other about a few things when Jihoon suddenly spoke up about a certain topic,

 

"Did you call me earlier before you came here?"

 

Seungcheol only blinked at him in confusion before shaking his head. "No?" Jihoon continued to ask and Seungcheol shook his head again, "No I didn't call you. My phone is dead." seungcheol stated before fishing his phone out from his pocket and showing it to the younger, "Besides you'd know if I call. You have my number, why ask?" he asked this time.

 

Jihoon frowned before grumbling, "I think someone was playing a prank on me. He called twice and asked me to open the door for him."

 

"Eh? Well it's not me.." Seungcheol hummed while chewing on some chips. "Wait I mentioned that I've been receieving weird calls right? It's something like that too.." he added and looked at the younger who was staring blankly on the tv screen.

 

Jihoon nodded and was about to speak but was cut off as they bolt jolted in shock when they heard the sound of a glass breaking from upstairs.

 

"What was that?" Seungcheol turned to Jihoon.

 

Jihoon made a face before furrowing his brows as he looked towards the staircase, "How should I know.."

 

Seungcheol stood up and placed the bag of chips he is holding on the coffee table in front of him and Jihoon stared up at him. "Let's go check? Maybe a cat got in or something?"

 

"A cat? Get in from the second floor? Where's the logic in that?" jihoon made a face as he stood up as well. "Well there's this big tree infront of your bedroom's window right? Maybe it got in there." Seungcheol torted back before sticking his tongue out at the younger and heading up first to the stairs without waiting.

 

As Seungcheol headed up straight to the younger's room, Jihoon stayed behind for a bit as he turned the tv and fan off before going up.

 

But as he was midway up the stairs he heard something crashing again followed by Seungcheol's scream then a loud thud.

 

Eyes widening Jihoon immediately rushed up the stairs and inside his room to see that it was in a mess, Seungcheol laying flat on his stomach on the floor and blood trickling doen the older's face. Jihoon could only blink in shock before rushing next to the older's side. "Hyung? Seungcheol! Hey!" He shouted and shook the older in attempt to wake him up but was taken aback once more as hr saw blood slowly staining the older's tshirt.

 

As he was about to lift it and check the wound, a loud laugh echoed throughout his room.

 

"Hey there Jihoonie, would you like to play with me for a bit?" The voice cooed in an sweet yet eerie manner.

 

Jihoon turned his head to the side and saw someone dressed in black and wearing a devil's mask standing by his closet while waving a hand that's holding on a large piece of glass with blood on it.

 

The said event was left behind, as after that, the masked man seemed to have just done it for  _fun_. As after making himself known, he only gave Jihoon the middle finger before tackling him down and choking the latter  _lightly_ before rushing out of the place.

 

Seungcheol was sent to the hospital to get himself looked at immediately after.

 

Jihoon had notified the police about the breakin and assault, but despite the investigations, there was no trace of the masked man. And so the case was just left.


End file.
